Cat and Mouse
by LightIsEverything
Summary: A game, a hunt, a chase, a hidden agenda. This is the view of the infamous Hawk and Spider. A chase between them and everyone's favourite NCIS: LA team.
1. Chapter 1

The pair performs perfectly together, almost as they were one person. They fight with a gracefulness that it's like a well-choreographed dance routine. These two people have each other's backs and they both know it. And with one final shot from their two different weapons the drug cartel's gang all fall to the ground, either unconscious or dead… no, all of them are dead, no casualties. But neither one of the mesmerizing pair have a single hair out of place, or have an irregular breathing pattern, for this is what their life is about.

The NCIS LA team all take a deep breath, they hate drugs busts, even when it means they are eliminating more bad guys from the world. "Kensi, Deeks, take the sides. Sam the rear and I'll take the front, remember be careful, we have no idea what we're going to find in there." Kensi and Deeks nod in agreement, Deeks strangely silent. "Roger that G." Sam says respectively. Callen nods and points two fingers to the desolate barn, signalling for them to move in.

"Let's go Clint." The woman says calmly lodging her gun back into its holster. She rakes her hand through her short crimson curls.  
"Okay Nat, just let me admire my- our work first." Clint replies after retrieving a few of his arrows from some of the bodies littered on the floor. As they make their way to the exit Natasha's ears prick, her face turns stoic as she turns to her partner, he knows that look all too well. They move swiftly, yet silently into the middle of the barn, they know that whoever comes through the door will be armed and most likely dangerous, so if they have the paranoid place, they can see far more clearly. Natasha holds up three fingers and slowly counts down. As she holds up one finger people burst into the barn at three points, their guns raised and all pointed directly at Clint and Natasha. But they don't know just how skilled and dangerous Natasha and Clint are, for the second they heard them burst through the doors, Natasha had both her pistols whipped out and aimed, whilst Clint had his bow and arrow loaded, drawn and aimed. "Put the weapons down and put your hands on your head." Callen says with authority oozing from his voice. The two look at each other with mirrored expressions and keep their guns raised. "Kensi, Deeks now!" Sam yells to his comrades who both fire at Natasha. Her back is facing both, yet still she dodges the bullets gracefully. The NCIS agents all stare wide eyed at the stunning red-head. "Wow, hot and talented." Deeks sighs, practically drooling. Kensi playfully punches his arm. "Ouch!" Deeks mutters rubbing his sore shoulder. Natasha turns to Clint, their eyes relaying a conversation. Clint nods in agreement. They both set their weapons down, they have arms hidden anywhere they can on their anatomies, so aren't worried at all when it comes to protection, even though both are masters at all kinds of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Sam and Callen walk over to Natasha whilst Kensi and Deeks head over to Clint, both intent on making an arrest. However, this thought hasn't even crossed the deadly duo's minds. Sam holds Natasha's arms firmly behind her back so that Callen can cuff her, Natasha smirks, _American's are so stupid, _she thinks wryly to herself. As soon as Callen is in front of her she uses Sam's support to kick both her legs up, tightening around Callen's neck in her infamous choke hold. She twists him around and leaps off and lands gracefully as he falls to the floor. Sam hurls a fist to the back of her head, without looking back she grabs his fist, twists it round, he doubles over and she sends one aimed roundhouse kick to his back silencing him for now. She casts her gaze over to Clint; he's just about wrapped up. Something glints by her foot, on further inspection she sees that it is a rusty nail, picking it up she throws it at Clint. He catches it with his amazing reflexes, looks at the nail, to Natasha and back again to the nail. Turning it once in his fingers he throws it in between Kensi and Deeks. "Ha! You missed!" Deeks shouts at Hawkeye, Clint smirks, amusement glinting in his eyes, "I never miss." He says pointing at what the nail pierced.

White foam swirls out of a fire extinguisher, engulfing the entire room. Making it more than impossible for the agents to see their hands in front of their faces. But for Romanoff and Barton they already know the exact exit that they are required to take. By the time the smoke clears the double act have disappeared, leaving the four bewildered NCIS agents looking around the cartel like lost souls. Callen is the first to break from the daze, slamming his fist down in the air he hisses "Damn!"

Back at NCIS headquarters in LA, the team gather around the huge screen. Nell and Eric stand slightly off to the side, worried about the anger seeping out of all four agents. "How could they do all of that in two minutes flat?!" Callen asks stunned as they all watch the CCTV footage of them taking out the entire cartel from the moment they entered. "Maybe they're super ninjas!" Deeks jokes. Everyone turns to look at him with disbelief written clearly all over their faces. "Whoever they are they're pretty impressive." Eric tentatively pipes up. Callen sends him a withering look. Deeks watches the scene where Clint pierces the fire extinguisher. "Cocky son of a bitch:_ I never miss" _he mimics Clint's voice in an annoying high pitched voice, making the team to burst into laughter, almost instantly dissipating the anger from the room and agents. Sam is the first to sober up, "We need to bring in these 'super ninjas.'" Folding his arms he looks at the other agents expectantly through his eyelashes. "And we have to be prepared." Callen adds on the end, being the casual buzzkill that he always is.


	2. Chapter 2

1 week later…

Deeks hums a tune to himself as he steps out the shower. Water dripping down his body. He bends down to dry himself off but something colourful catches his eye. Straightening up he sees a purple envelope attached by an arrow on his bathroom mirror. "Son of a bitch." He mutters under his breath as he sprints to his room and changes into clothes that are far more suitable for work. He pulls the arrow from the wall and gets the envelope before it hits the floor. Jamming it into his bag with one hand, whilst he runs down the stairs into the kitchen and grabs his keys off the counter and slams out the front door in a frenzied state. But when he reaches his car he swears real loud throwing his head back in annoyance. His tires are slashed. However, Deeks has a contingency: his classic Harley Davidson in the garage, booby trapped so no-one could steal his bike. Breathing slightly easier he presses the button for his garage to open. Waiting impatiently for it to open he breathes a sigh of relief which quickly turns into a choke when he sees that the bike inside is not his beloved Harley. Standing merrily bathed in a stream of golden light is a lilac bicycle with dark purple wheels and multi coloured rainbow tassels, with a black and red full motor bike helmet resting on the handle bars with a post-it note stuck to it reading: Don't take unnecessary risks xx  
"And this has to be the day that my phone died!" Deeks mutters angrily under his breath_. I better not pass my team on the way to work, otherwise those cocky bastards are dead meat_, he thinks to himself not believing his 'luck.' With lady 'luck' following him close he pulls up on his replacement bike just as Kensi, Sam _and_ Callen pull in. "Great." Deeks rolls his eyes, god loves him.

"Wow Deeks, who's the big boy now?" Kensi says sarcastically her eyes glinting with amusement and mischief. "Blimey Deeks, we didn't expect you to be off stabilisers yet! Good going!" Sam jokes.  
"Right, thanks guys, thanks." Deeks mutters. Silently cursing the two agents that left the note and abducted his Harley. "Nice bike Deeks doesn't look like the Harley you keep telling us about." Callen laughs, proud of himself for making a funny.  
"Actually this isn't my Harley; this is a delightful gift from our two favourite ninjas." He deadpans. Almost as if by magic the joking teammates stiffen and their eyes narrow with a dangerous glint sparking in their eyes. "H-how…" Kensi doesn't manage to finish the question.  
"Did they find my home address? I have no idea." Deeks says running his hand through his hair in an almost calming way. "As nice a chat this is, d'you reckon we could do it inside instead of the parking lot?" Sam suggests sarcastically, but the sarcasm hides his fears about lack of cover.  
_  
Ops Centre  
_"Just let me get this straight: these two people attach a note to your mirror with an arrow-" Eric starts off. "And then stole your Harley and replaced it with a kid's bike without setting off a single alarm-" Nell carries on.  
"_Whilst_ you were in the shower?" Eric finishes.  
"Yup that's pretty much it." Deeks says rolling his eyes, it always sets him on edge the way they finish each other's sentences. "They have some nerve breaking into your apartment like that just to leave a note." Callen states, his voice calm but his face angry.  
"What does that goddamn note even say?!" Sam asks raising his eyebrows. Deeks rubs the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. "Really? You haven't even looked at it?!" Kensi reads his body language like a book. "No I wanted to wait until I got here first." Deeks shoots back, on the defensive. Fishing the envelope from his bag he shoves his finger into the opening and rips open the envelope. "Detective Martyn 'Marty' Deeks," his eyes glance over the text, his face growing steadily redder until he reaches the colour of a tomato. He drops the note on the table and walks out of the room, not wanting to read the note out. The team instantly make a grab for the note, each pushing the other out of the way, Kensi, after minutes of shoving, comes out victoriously clutching the note in her hand. She clears her throat and begins, "Nice Harley, thanks for letting us borrow it! The booby traps were a cinch, make them challenging. Grow some balls and ask your partner out for god's sake, you're pathetic it's so obvious you're into each other, grow up..." Kensi trails off, her own face going an even deeper shade of red than Deek's. "Kens?" Sam asks expectantly.  
"We don't care about fairness, the game, NCIS, is on. Sincerely the cocky bastard and the super ninja."  
"Great." Callen says, his expressions pissed off to say the least.

From the rooftop a certain bird and spider look at each other and in perfect unison say, "The game has just begun."


End file.
